The Best Cheesecake In the Area
by Xanthophobiac
Summary: Raito inviting L out? Suspicious? Alterior motives? Never! But plans have a tendancy to do their own things and Raito's is not going to be any different. L/Raito Light .


_I do not own Death Note and probably never will._

_--_

"Ryuk! I think I may finally have him! I may finally be able to bring down L!" Raito Yagami closed the door to his room and turned the lock with a little more force than was really necessary. The shinigami on his bed just looked at him with detached interest.

"Oh? Did he slip up or something?" A large black hand caught the shiny apple thrown its way.

The caramel haired teen laughed in the back of his throat, "No you fool. He wouldn't be a worthy opponent if he slipped up that easily. He wouldn't even be worth my time if that was the case. No," Raito settled himself into his desk chair, preparing for his regular scan of criminals," I've planned a lunch with him to go over more of the Kira case."

Ryuk frowned and scratched at the side of his head, finishing off his apple, "So you're planning to make the eyes deal with me? Is that it?"

"No! Don't you listen?" Raito turned a harsh gaze towards the shinigami, "We're having lunch." The look on Ryuk's face showed that he still wasn't getting it, "At a public restaurant." Still no response to his genius. "So I'll have Misa there too! She can hide out, see his name with her eyes and then tell me later!"

Finally, a big stupid grin broke out on Ryuk's face, "So you really think that is going to work Raito?"

"Of course it will! I've finally got him trusting me a little! There's no way this can fail!" Raito pulled his thin, black notebook from the secret compartment in his top desk drawer, "Stupid shinigami. Is your head filled with apples too? This plan will work, I've got it all worked out!"

There was broken laughter after that but he chose to ignore it, along with the next few crackling words.

"This ought to be interesting."

---

"Ah, Ryuzaki," Raito stood up and greeted the somber looking man, "I was afraid you weren't going to show up."

L looked up from biting his thumb to glance over Raito's entire appearance, "You look very nice as usual Raito. Are you sure you did not come to woo some young lady and have only brought me along to have an excuse to be here? It was certainly very suspicious of you to invite me out like this."

The corner of Raito's eye twitched unnoticeably as L assumed his usual sitting position before lifting the coffee cup in front of him experimentally, "I just thought it would be nice if you go out and we discussed the Kira case lightly." The young adult surveyed his companion as he drank his tea plainly, "Maybe over some strawberry cheesecake?"

The seventh sugar cube fell with a louder 'plop' than the six before it as the holder looked up very suddenly. "Strawberry cheesecake? Do they have that here?"

"Yes, it's some of the best in town actually." Raito smirked a little as a rare smile slipped across L's face and grey eyes locked with brown ones.

"Raito-kun, are you trying to woo _me_?" There was a choking noise as Raito inhaled some of his tea into his windpipe.

"Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that Ryuzaki?" L just shrugged his shoulders casually.

"You ask me to come to this quaint, but very nice, little coffee shop, you've already ordered me tea, my favorite by the way, thank you, and you just offered to buy me some of the city's best strawberry cheesecake, another one of my favorites. It would not be terribly difficult for one to deduce that this is actually more of a date than a business matter."

The college student was still staring agape at the young detective as he turned back to dropping sugar into his tea, "Raito-kun could have just asked if he had wanted to go on a date that badly with me. I would have agreed well enough."

"Ryuzaki, I did not ask you here on a date," Raito closed his eyes and shook his head with a small smile, finally having regained his composure. "Honestly, where do you even get such bizarre ideas?"

"Excuse me sir," A young lady dressed in black stood next to the table with a tray, "I won't bother you for long, but the cheesecake that you ordered is ready. And an extra large slice has been cut for your friend, just as you requested." She laid the plates on the table and smiled warmly, "Is there anything I can get for you two before I leave you alone?" The giggle hidden behind her words made Raito want to kill her right then and there.

L looked across at Raito before he looked at the cheesecake and smiled smugly, "No that will be all. If we need you, we will call upon you later."

The girl smiled cheerfully before walking quickly back to the kitchen. _'Probably to gossip with her friends,'_ Raito thought bitterly.

"Raito-kun," He cringed a little at the sound of his name as it came from the detective. L had speared a strawberry with his fork and was looking at Raito over the top of it, "Thank you for this cheesecake. I am not truly convinced that you are not trying to woo me, but I fear that if you are, it is because you are Kira and wish to kill me." The younger of the two couldn't quite tell, but he thought it might be disappointment that filled the other's voice. L popped that first strawberry into his mouth unceremoniously, "Which is why I refuse to discuss the Kira care with you here and demand that you switch spots with me."

Caramel eyes widened slightly at the request. Raito knew that if he refused to stay because L wouldn't talk about the case that he would be under more suspicion . He also knew that if he gave in to the strange demands, Misa wouldn't be able to see L from the main part of the restaurant.

"Raito, did you hear me?" L was looking curiously at his companion and chewing on his thumbnail again. With a sigh, Raito gave in.

"Fine, I'll switch places with you. Really," Raito got up from his seat, "You have the strangest wants sometimes."

"Yes, and I appreciate you putting up with them so well," Before Raito could even think up a response, L straightened himself up a little and, using the table as a hand rest, jumped over the table to where Raito had been a few seconds before. "Sit down please Raito-kun. People will start looking over if you don't."

Raito looked aghast, "They're already looking because you just leapt over the table Ryuzaki! Honestly, don't you have any concept of how to behave in public?"

L shook his head with vigor as he swapped Raito's cake and tea for his own.

"Ryuzaki, you really need to better learn how to...behave in...public," Raito's thought trailed off as he watched the brooding man in front of him.

L was sitting back on his heels as he listened to Raito talk. His grey eyes were half-lidded and looking apologetic as he was being scolded, but it was his mouth that had Raito fully distracted. L had picked up another strawberry, with his fingers this time, and was carefully licking the whipped cream off of it and his digits with small, darting licks of his tongue.

"Is something wrong Raito-kun?" This snapped him out of it, "You were so immersed in watching me eat and your eyes made me think that perhaps you were thinking horribly inappropriate things about me."

Raito jumped backwards, unaware that he had been leaning forward.

"I understand that behaviors and thoughts of that nature are common of someone your age, but if you truly wish for me to believe that you are not wooing me Raito-kun, you should try to behave a little more demurely." There was the tiniest of smirks on the pale detective's face as he locked eyes with Raito before easing the strawberry into his mouth and licking his middle finger as it pulled away.

There was a stuttering, slightly nervous laugh from Raito before he picked up his fork, just barely able to control the slight shake of his hand, "That's ridiculous Ryuzaki. You know we're only friends. Remember? Friends and partners in this case."

"Yes, of course Raito-kun, of course." Raito flushed a little at the lack of belief in L's voice.

After a moment's pause in which Raito took his first bite of cheesecake and L continued to play with his food, Raito took a chance and broke the silence.

"So, if you don't want to talk about the Kira case, what _would_ you like to talk about Ryuzaki?"

"Hm," L put one hand to his mouth as he cast his gaze upward, "We can talk about what a nice place this is and then maybe how you are enjoying school. Then perhaps we could end our discussion with pastries." The dark-rimmed eyes lit up for a second after that, as though just the fact that he had thought of it had made him brilliant.

Raito just bit his tongue at the suggestions that has been laid out before him, "This place is...nice I suppose." He cast a glance around the room. Everything gleamed with a sort of new cleanliness and it was filled with light browns and creams. The corner they were in was off a small hallway with a few other booths. Paintings hung on the wall beside their booth ad there was ones small window near them, high on the wall behind Raito, "It's not really in my tastes but I thought you might like it. What's your impression of it Ryuzaki?"

"I actually find it a little dull Raito-kun." L did not mince his words, "Though they do have wonderful cheesecake." He took another bite, as though to prove his point. "Just out of curiosity Raito-kun, how many people do you think can see us as we are now?"

Raito raised one eyebrow and looked around L's booth. Most of the restaurant was filled with couples and, he noted irritably, no Misa. "Barely anyone I think Ryuzaki. Most people are too busy with their own affairs."

"Just as I thought." A plain sugar cube was popped into the detective's mouth and he crunched on it while he talked, "I had heard that this was a popular date spot. From Matsuda," He added for clarification.

"Really?" Raito didn't even have to pretend to be surprised after that one, "He told me that they had good cheesecake and that you might...enjoy it." It dawned on him then. They had been set up. "Matsuda set us up?"

"It would seem that way Raito-kun," It was impossible to tell if the detective was uninterested or just irritated by the thought. His next statement is what truly shocked his young companion though, "It would be wrong of us to not at least try and follow his advice though. Don't you agree Raito-kun?"

For the second time that afternoon, Raito Yagami choked on his tea, "I-I'm not entirely sure what you are implying Ryuzaki, but I assure you that if you are trying to convince me that this should be a date, you are out of your mind."'

"Oh, Raito-kun wounds me with his words," The usually gloomy looking man did not sound at all wounded, "To think that he wouldn't want a date with me." He looked up at Raito then, making his steely eyes as soft as he could, "Isn't there anything I could do to change your mind?"

"Ry-Ryuzaki, what you're saying is making absolutely no sense." The jumpier he got, the more L seemed to be enjoying himself. "I don't think it would be at all appropriate for us to do anything similar. For one, we are both working hard together to catch Kira and then there is the fact that we are both- what are you doing Ryuzaki?" Raito's eyes were drawn to the hand that was moving his zipper in a fluid downward motion.

"I am making it possible for me to stick my hand into your pants Raito." Then, as if anticipating the next question, L continued on, "I wish to touch your private areas." At this point, he looked up from his own hand to look at the face of his companion, "Would that be alright?"

"No! I do not think that will be alright at all _Ryuzaki_." Every syllable of the name was forced as a hiss through pristine teeth, "I _think_ you should remove your hand from my pants immediat-," Raito's final word was cut short as L stroked his fingers over the front of the resting bulge in Raito's underpants.

"Raito, I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you say that you wanted me to remove my hand from your pants? Or did you ask me to continue?" L's voice seemed somehow closer and when Raito opened his eyes, the detective was sitting beside him, hidden from the public's eye.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing now?" L was leaning dangerously close to Raito's face at this point, one hand dangling from his lip, one resting stilly on Raito's thigh now.

"I think I am going to follow Matsuda's advice, despite the fact that I find him to be an idiot."

"What advice would that be?" Raito tried to move backwards as L's face came closer.

"I am going to 'enjoy' my date with Raito." With that simple fact, the unorthodox man leaned forward and caught a very shocked pair of lips with his own.

Raito sat shock still as the slightly chapped lips rested against his in one of the chastest kisses possible. After only a few fleeting seconds, it was done and L rocked back onto his heels, his thumb going instantly to his mouth. A contemplative mask covered his face.

In contrast, the stunned teen was watching the other's thumb as he rubbed his lower lip, something between disgust and pleasure swirling in his features.

"Raito-kun, did you hear me?" He was snapped out of his little world of aftershock by the two dark rimmed eyes looking at him, "I asked you if you would either kiss me back or pass the sugar as my tea is running l-" Before the man could finish stating his desires, a pair of very soft lips descended on his.

The kiss stayed simple until a sugar coated tongue took the initiative and prodded at the bottom lip of the young man. The two well-cared for lips then parted a little hesitantly and let the sweet, pink organ make its way into the new territory. As it passed between the parted lips though, a firm hand tangled itself in the back of the messy black hair and gave a little tug, breaking the kiss momentarily. This little action gave Raito the opportunity to move his lips to the expanse of pale neck.

"Raito-kun," L studied the boy out of the bottom of his eye, "I am not an edible food, so I would appreciate if you would not try to eat me."

The caramel-haired boy sat up straight, leaving a small pink mark on the detective's neck and looked him straight in the eye, "What?"

A dark smile lit the deviant's face and he leaned down from his crouch, one knee touching the bench, sweeping the other up in one more melting kiss, a faint "Nothing," mumbles between parted lips.

Like a pale spider, one of L's hands crept up the younger's thigh from its current place on the fabric of the bench. As the long fingered hand caressed Raito's inner thigh though, two light eyes shot open and a sort of mangled cry was made in the back of their owner's throat.

When he finally managed to untangle his tongue from L's though, the young detective had already succeeded in getting his hand up to the junction between Raito's leg and groin, "What are you doing Ryuzaki?" There was shock and just a hint of confusion in the young man's question.

"Now Raito, you are a very bright boy, I don't think you need me to explain this." There was a very sly smile settled across the alabaster skin.

"I _don't_ think that, that is very appropriate given the time and pla-" Raito had to bite his lip in order to stifle a groan as L moved his hand just a fraction and began kneading the front of his companion's pants again.

L's smile widened happily at the reaction and he fell to both knees, his back still hunched, as he deepened the massage he was currently administering.

"Ryuzaki...I really don't-"

"Raito-kun should call me L," Half-lidded eyes met with the sharp cleverness in the black ones, "After all, you are Kira, so I'm not worried of others learning my identity."

Raito's look turned angry at the mention of Kira again, but as he opened his mouth to speak, L slipped his hand back into the other's pants to crush against the sides of Raito's growing erection through the cotton of his briefs. "You cannot convince me that you do not want this Raito," L slipped his hand past the last barrier, the waistband trapping his arm against his victim's stomach. "This part of you is much more honest about your feelings."

A breathy noise came from between Raito's parted lips as L began to stroke cool fingertips over the warm skin of Raito's member. When the faint noise came again, L scooted closer and held his head by the other's shoulder. When the words came out a third time, the detective's movements faltered for a moment and his eyes widened fractionally. Raito was whispering his name under his breath.

"Does Raito-kun enjoy this that much?" L hooked the fingers of his free hand into the waistband of the tidy pants and moved backwards, taking Raito with him, until his hunched back was touching the wall and the two were far enough back that there was virtually no chance of them being seen by anyone.

"L," Raito raised his voice to a shaky whisper as the detective began to free him from his pants, "Why?"

"Why Raito?" L did not seem at all thrown off by the question, "Because I like Raito." That seemed to be all the answer he would receive though, because L's next move was to bend over and take the tip of Raito's cock into his mouth.

"Ngh," Raito bit his lip again to quiet his voices. The feeling was what really got him; the feeling of having something so warm wrapped around one of his most sensitive areas was almost completely overwhelming.

While Raito basked in the unfamiliar sensations that were washing over him, L was still crouched, very still, with just the head in his mouth, unsure of how he would next like to proceed.

Finally, after several still and silent seconds, L made up his mind and slid a little more into his mouth, mapping out the territory with his tongue. Like he did with every case he took, L analyzed. He analysed every taste, texture and sensation he could get, trying to pull the best reaction possible out of the man above him.

When he flicked the tip of his tongue across the slit of Raito's cock, he got the reaction he had been hoping for.

As L repeated the action Raito's hips bucked upward again and a low rumbling sounded in his heaving chest.

"L..." The detective smiled and lifted his head, one hand toying with the base of the other's, now throbbing, erection.

"What is it Raito-kun? Would you like me to stop?" He watched with amused eyes as disbelief flashed across the usually calm face of the boy.

"No!" There was the slightest hint of desperation in his voice and when he realized what it must have sounded like, Raito blushed a violent shade of crimson, "What I mean is, I – I liked it."

"Yes, I knew that Raito-kun," L leaned in close to the other's face, their noses almost touching, "You alerted me well with those delightful noises. I must know though Raito, were you holding back just now?" As the question fell from his lips, L's hand slid up and down the sensitive skin of Raito's erection lightly, almost forcing the boy to bite his lip, startled by such a gentle movement.

Raito reached down, going to grab the other's hand away, only to be stopped by L's other hand, the pale fingers interlacing with his own, "I thought Raito did not want me to stop?"

"I don't, it's just..." Raito flushed a deeper shade, "I was so close to...and the things you were doing, they were..."

"Ah, I see," L smiled mischievously as he held onto both of Raito's hands now and lowered his head again, breathing over the head of Raito's cock lightly before extending his tongue to sweep the little pool of precum into his mouth. L was more than just a little excited to hear the hitch in Raito's breathing above him, "If Raito-kun needs to ejaculate, he may do so. I do not mind."

Raito looked down at the detective as a tongue started to bathe the sides of his engorged flesh, "Don't say it like that. It just makes it more embarrassing."

"I apologize," there was no apology in his voice but it didn't matter, because it was then that it struck the clever teen to take back some revenge. While L was thoroughly occupied with teasing Raito to the brink of orgasm and back, Raito pulled his hands away and reached for the top of the baggy blue jeans.

Without so much as a second thought, Raito slipped his hand into the loose pants and pressed the palm to the front of the plain under wear, where he was met with an impressive erection already stretching the thin material as much as it could.

"Wow," Raito's exclamation was so quiet he wasn't even sure he _had_ sad it, but he was sure when he felt the older man stiffen and still his movements. Assuming he was in the wrong, Raito immediately tried to withdraw his hand with a muttered apology.

"Please touch me again Raito-kun," L lifted his face to lock eyes once more, "It had the most pleasing sensation." And with those few words, he lowered his mouth to lick at the other's underside as though it were a delicious ice cream.

The college student's eyes fluttered for a moment before he regained some composure and was able to thumb the other's head through its covering. As a little hum of approval made its way through his groin, Raito grew just a little bolder, slipping the hardened member through the underwear opening and allowing himself to wrap his hand around the considerable width and start stroking with the soft pads of his fingers.

"Mm, Raito-kun," L scraped his teeth against the side of the flesh in his mouth by accident but in that accident, caused Raito to press up into his mouth, tensing his muscles and tightening his hold as he came into the waiting mouth.

As the teen gave his last few drops to the detective though, he moved his hand over the other's painfully stiff cock in a careful manner, exhausted from his own orgasm. Just seconds into his ministrations though, he heard the man with him give a heavy sigh and then he felt the warmth of the other's release as it dripped onto the back of his hand.

There was no moment of pause as L straightened; stretching his legs one by one before pulling the younger's hand from his pants, "I'm sorry that that happened so quickly and without warning. That was the first time anyone has ever touched me privately like that." He tugged a napkin across the table and wiped the sticky substance from Raito's hand before switching sides and using the back of the paper to wipe the excess spit from Raito's member, "I do not think this was your first time though, am I correct?"

With that, the teen blushed and gave a very slight nod, tucking himself back into his pants, "There have been a few who have done that for me. Though, by far, that was the best."

"Oh? In that case, I am very pleased." L gave one of his small smiles as he stuck a clean napkin down his own pants to clean up as much of the mess as he could, "But would it be correct for me to assume that I will be the one to take your anal virginity?"

Raito, having just taken a sip from the now lukewarm tea, had to try very hard not to choke and spit it across the table, "That is absurd Ryuzaki!" L frowned at the use of his alias again, "What happened just now does not mean that...there's no way that I'd let you...my..." Raito's argument folded under the pressure upon him and he tried to scoot away from the detective.

"Raito-kun," L held him in place by his waistband, "I really have enjoyed our date," He turned the brunette's head towards his and kissed his lips very gently before staring off with him, "But I will be the one to take that virginity in the future." As simply as if he had just been informing Raito of some case information, L turned back to his cheesecake and began to eat it with vigor, leaving a very shocked Raito exactly where he had left him, his face a mask of shock, "Mm, this really is a very good cheesecake Raito-kun. I insist that you eat yours before I am tempted to take it as well."

---

"Hey Raito," Ryuk moved to catch his apple, only to find that one was not thrown and that the teen was moving sluggishly towards his desk, a blank look on his face, "You don't look so good, didn't your plan go like you wanted?"

Raito looked over at the shinigami, making eye contact for a second before going to his desk and slumping over it like a rag doll.

Ryuk rolled onto his side, facing one of the bookshelves with a bored expression, "A simple 'no' would have been fine."

--

_My second Death Note story technically, but the first one that was actually planned and had effort beyond 20 minutes put in. I'm not quite pleased by the way that everything turned out and I think the story just...fell apart with the little M scene. However, I acknowledge that this is just a 'test' for me. A little practice on how the characters are supposed to act and behave. They are a fair deal more complex than what I'm used to working with, but I think it will be a fun challenge to write the long story with them (mt first chapter story actually). That will hopefully have a chapter or two up within the next month, but don't hold me to that._

_So, I apologize for the semi-fail with their characters, but I'd really love your comments, questions and complaints. Just press that button below and let me know how you feel. Please._


End file.
